This is Gospel (1)
The eighteenth episode of Season 5. Summary Angel has been secretly hanging out with Felicity despite her mother's wishes and when they see Candace and Tripp together at a party, Angel is brought back into a manic episode. Will she cause further destruction in this state? Meanwhile, Keith has secretly been working at a clothes store to pay for Hank's car and is shocked when Scott is also hired there. And Jamie finds herself circling the drain yet again when she re-connects with a surprising person. Main Plot Angel has been struggling with her emotions again recently, so Felicity decides they should have a fun night partying to clear her mind, but when she sees her crush, Tripp there with another girl, will she go on another emotional meltdown? Sub Plot Keith has been secretly working at a clothes store to pay for Hank's car that he crashed in the previous year and is not happy when Scott starts working there as well. Blaming him for his misfortunes yet again, will he try and sabotage Scott for the upteenth time? Third Plot Jamie is all alone in Clearwater with the departure of all her friends and surprisingly starts talking to Eliza again, but the two only bring out the worst in each other. What mistakes are they bound to make together? Trivia= *This episode is named after the song "This is Gospel" by Panic! At the Disco. *Jeremy's bar is under investigation as of this episode. *It is revealed that Keith has been secretly working at Pac Sun to pay for the damage he did when he purposely crashed into Hank's car back in Glitter in the Air. |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *'Taylor Momsen' as Julia Abbott *'Ariana Grande' as Eliza Bell *'Naomi Scott' as Alicia Borden *'Abigail Breslin' as Sophie Clark *'Bella Thorne' as Danielle Hooper *'Elizabeth Gillies' as Olivia Jerl *'Ryan Newman' as Candace Jones *'Trevor Jackson' as Tripp Nathanson *'Katelyn Tarver' as Angel O'Brian *'Kendall Schmidt' as Keith Rossen *'Chord Overstreet' as Dex Smith *'AnnaSophia Robb' as Jamie Stellar *'Dakota Fanning' as Moon Stellar *'Ross Lynch' as Eric Stem *'Kenton Duty' as Scott Taylor *'Kathryn Prescott' as Peyton Valentine Supporting Cast *'Tracy Middendorf' as Liana *'Tony Oller' as Danny Bell *'Ryan Eggold' as Seth Bell *'Cameron Diaz' as Stephanie Bell *'Roshon Fegan' as Brendan Collinger *'Lucien Laviscount' as Lyle Conrad *'Jeanine Mason' as Felicity Evans *'Miley Cyrus' as Leah Gerard *'Christopher Larkin' as Luke Hayashi *'David Henrie' as Jeremy Litten *'Laura Leighton' as Sandra Rossen *'Drake Bell' as Blake Sommer *'Lori Laughlin' as Kate Stellar *'Andrew Lincoln' as Todd Stellar *'Zendaya Coleman' as Harley Wahlstrom *'Victoria Justice' as Kat Whinnes *'Patricia Heaton' as Diane White *'Dylan Sprouse' as Wyatt Zuckerman Absences *'Keke Palmer' as Brittany Brith *'Emma Roberts' as Lana Davis *'Miranda Cosgrove' as Adrianna Jupe *'Peyton Meyer' as Matthew Malloy *'Dove Cameron' as Wendy McGee *'Kendall Schmidt' as Micah Quick *'Adam Irigoyen' as Ethan Webber |-| Promo= NEXT WEEK Felicity: This is going to be a party to remember… EVERYONE Angel: That party was a huge mistake! Felicity: What you did is on you, you can’t blame me! (Angel is seen defacing a car) IS Keith: Of course Scott would get a job at the same store as me! He’s obsessed with me! Scott: Stay out of my way! (Keith is seen stuffing clothes in someone’s bag) LOSING Jamie: Maybe she deserves a second chance. Jeremy: YOU RUIN EVERYTHING! (Jamie and Eliza are seen in a cop car) IT (Jamie and Eliza are seen running away) (Scott and Keith are seen facing off) (Angel is seen splashing coffee on Candace) NEW EPISODE “THIS IS GOSPEL (1)” NEXT SUNDAY ONLY ON THE DEGRASSI WIKI |-| Gallery= 518a.jpg 518b.jpg 518c.jpg |-| Quotes= *Mrs. Stellar: “This is a very weird period of your life, Jamie. You have one foot in your childhood and one foot in adulthood. There tend to be growing pains that come with it.” *Brendan: “People are going to flip when they see this…” *Keith: “It’s not something I’m proud of, having to pay for something myself.” *Jamie: “She did a lot of awful shit, are you really just going to write it all off because she has a mental disorder?” *Wyatt: “I may or may not have spit in that coffee.” *Mrs. Rossen: “What’s wrong, Keith? You’re looking at your cereal like it just stole your boyfriend.” *Keith: “Of course Scott would get a job at the same store as me! He’s obsessed with me!” *Eliza: “It’s not your fault my brain is so messed up.” *Candace: “You’re disgusting and deserve every nasty word people say to you.” *Scott: “No matter what you do, you can never bring me down because I have the greatest boyfriend on earth and amazing friends that mean the world for me. That’s all I need and you couldn’t ever take those away from me. So you can take my job and my home and my family…but you will never shatter me. Never.” |-| Music= *Money- That Poppy *Into You- Ariana Grande |-| Link= *http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:BeMySomeone/Clearwater_Episode_518:_This_is_Gospel_(1) Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Angel Plots Category:Keith Plots Category:Jamie Plots